Forever and Then a Day
by atomicamie
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have been just friends since they were 5 years old. But, at an end-of-the-year party, their relationships fate is about to be completely rewritten...One shot


**Hey guys! OMG it****'s been a long time since I'v posted anything and I am extremely sorry!**** Please forgive me! This idea has just been in my head for a while, and then I decided to make it longer with fast-forwards in time, so I really hope you enjoy! **

**Peer Pleasure**

Katniss POV

It's funny how we don't realize what's standing right in front of us. It always takes so long to realize that all we need, we already have. Yet we still go looking for love. Too naive to realize it's right in front of us. I guess that's the stupidity of Human Nature.

Peeta and I have been best friends ever since first grade. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_*flashback*_

_I arrive at school, clad in my brand new check plaid dress and shiny black shoes standing out against the bright white socks. My mother bends down to kiss me goodbye, then something catches her eye. She stands up, grins and ushers me over to a blonde man standing with his blue-eyed son. They look exactly the same, the only difference is that Peeta hair is blond all over and his fathers hair has dark streaks in it. Peeta__'s eyes are also lighter than his fathers, so happy and full of joy. My mother stands chatting to the man, while I hug her legs and look shyly at the boy. He smiles at me and gives a small wave. I don't wave back. _

_During break later that day, we are playing in the sandpit. Suddenly a boy named Cato comes up to me and tries to grab my shovel. I promptly slap him in the face. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Peeta standing wide-eyed. I grin triumphantly. The next day at school, he hands me the most beautiful cupcake I have ever seen, with a Katniss flower on it. I stare at him for a moment, then, realizing it's for me I scream and jump for joy, and throw my arms around him..._

I am jolted back to the present by a knock at the door of my small apartment. My face lights up. Peeta. I open the door to a bright-eyed Peeta with a Tupperwareand a large chocolate cake in his hand.

"Hi," he says. "Hey," I carefully take the goods and set them on my kitchen table. Hugging him, I breathe in his scent. I'v always liked the way he smelled. So warm, like cinnamon and sugar. Pulling away, I take the soup off the stove. This will go well with the cheese buns I asked Peeta to bring.

Soup is probably the only food I'm halfway decent at cooking, probably since it mainly involves throwing everything in a pot and waiting. Peeta inhales the heady scent wafting through the kitchen.

"Smells good," he says appreciatively. This is our thing, every Wednesday night, we eat together, since it's the only night we're both free from studying. It gives us time to catch up with each other. He takes care of the food one week, I do the next. But Peeta always cooks one way or another, since I love his cheese buns.

We sit down and start eating. I haven't even taken a bite of my cheese bun yet, when Madge, Finnick, Jo and Annie come bursting through the door. I groan. Madge finds us in the kitchen.

"Come on you pussy's, stop sitting at home like grandmas and come PARTY!" bellows Finnick. I frown, and Annie chips in, elbowing Finn.

"There's going to be a party tonight at my house and we want you to come. It's to celebrate the end of the semester," she chitters excitedly. I know they are not going to leave without us, so I get up and saunter to my room, telling them to wait for me while I change.

When we arrive, the place is packed and the party is in full swing, music going full blast. People are dancing too close to each other, and you can't move without touching someone. At first, I just stand around awkwardly but then Johanna drags me off to the table with drinks on it. She hands me a shot of tequila, and I down it quickly, hoping that it will loosen me up a bit.

Thankfully, it does, and it's not long before I'm on my fifth shot and everything is blurry. I dance, just letting myself go even though I'm sure I look like an idiot, but for once I don't care. I'm dancing around like a mad thing, when I notice that everyone's got a dance partner, except me.

I look around me and see Peeta standing at the drinks table, sipping a beer on his own. I walk over, not thinking and grab him off his drink making him spill his drink. Dragging him to the dance floor, I wrap my arms around his neck and dance closely to him.

I don't know what it is, maybe it's the stuffy hot atmosphere or the sound of everyone grinding to the music, but I am suddenly so turned on it's not even funny. I break away from Peeta and go to find the guest room, wanting to take care of myself.

I'm barely inside when I'm on the bed and my jeans are on the floor, that's how horny I am.

I start to touch myself, collecting the wetness that pools between my thighs and rub my clit. I don't know what it is, but suddenly I'm imagining Peeta's head between my legs and it makes me even more turned on. I start to rub harder and faster, imaging my fingers are Peeta's tongue, picturing his blonde hair between my legs.

I moan his name over and over and that combined with my ministrations, sends me tumbling over the edge, writhing in ecstasy and arching my back against the bed.

I don't notice the door opening.

I don't hear the gasp.

I don't hear the footsteps coming closer, until my orgasm is over.

I look up to see a shocked Peeta standing with his mouth wide open and his eyes darker than usual.

"Holy Mother Fuck," he mutters. I gape at him and search for words, the afterglows of my orgasm gone and replaced by a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. "I-I can explain-I," I stutter. Peeta just takes me in his arms and roughly kisses me. It's filled with so much passion it takes my breath away. His tongue traces the bottom of my lip and I squeal in pleasure, opening up my mouth for him. I don't know why, but I think Peeta got turned on by watching me touch myself. And now I'm even more horny. I go to push his pants down but he stops me.

He kisses down my neck, his tongue trailing in its wake. I shiver as goosebumps raise on my skin. Peeta looks up at me and speaks for the first time since he came in.

"Katniss, I like you. As more than a friend. I always have," he says in a deep voice. I blink, suddenly realizing what we are doing.

"Yo-you _like me?_" I ask in disbelief. He silently nods.

"I like you too," I say, realizing for the first time how stupid we both were, not realizing the magic between us. Its always been there, since forever. He smiles at me.

I lean in to kiss him. He kisses me slowly and deeply, and I savor every moment, just getting lost in the feel of him. If only I knew what I had been missing all this time. I sigh into his mouth and his hands move from my cheeks to my waist. I tug at the hem of his T-shirt but he stops me again.

"I-I don't want this to be rushed. I don't just want it to be some drunk fuck with your best friend where you wake up the next morning and it's awkward. I don't just want to fuck you. I don't want to take you. I want to _make love to you._

But I only want to do it if you want me too. I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you don't want to do, and I want you to be absolutely sure about what you want before we do anything," he looks down at me, a look of absolute love and adoration in his eyes, just looking at it makes me want to cry.

I know now for sure what I want.

"It's you," I tell him, "It's always been you. I realize that now,"

I whisper, scared that if I speak any louder the electricity in the air will explode. A look of relief floods his face, but is quickly replaced by a look of uncertainty.

"Ar-are you sure?" he asks.

I laugh and nod, "Yes." He blinks, still unable to believe it,

"It's just a lot to take in, you know?" he gives a small laugh, "The girl who I'v had a crush on for most of my life finally telling me she want to be with me. And I can't help but ask myself, 'Is this real of not real?'" I wrap my arms around his neck and lean in. "Real, Peeta. It's real," and then I kiss him.

*******1 YEAR LATER*******

**To the day...**

Peeta's POV

I run around frantically, trying to organize everything in time. Ok, I'v called the florist, and got the candles, hired the swinging bench, and...The food! Ok, call caterer and ask Rye and Jake to bake a batch of cheese buns. Oh, and get the strawberries and chocolate from the supermarket! I just get off the phone with the caterer when I remember-the necklace! I'v got to pick it up from the jeweler! I rush to my car and stab the key in the ignition...

Katniss's POV

I get home to my crappy apartment, exhausted from a long day and wishing Peeta was with me. But Peeta is just so damn perfect, he feels that we shouldn't move in together until we're married. Or have sex. I think he's so sweet that he wants to wait, and besides it gives us something to look foreward to. Peeta says that sex is a bigger step than marriage and he doesn't see why we should swap the two around, and I totally agree. I feel very embarrassed for masturbating in front of him that night, but I was young and stupid, we both were. I put my bag down and it's only then that I notice the whole floor is covered in rose petals. I gasp. I walk carefully over to the table and see a card waiting for me. It's got two apples on it, one green, one red. There is a heart shape cut out in each of them, so that there is a red heart in the green apple and a green heart in the red apple. At the bottom it says: 'I hold your heart and you hold mine.' I smile at the cheesiness of it and open the card.

'Come and find me at the place where you loved me first' is all it says. I frown at it for a second. Then I realize. The place where I first told him I loved him: the woods.

I smile to myself and hurry to my car. I drive to our woods and walk along the path we usually take, expecting to see him with a bunch of flowers or something. He likes to spoil me like that. But theres nothing there. It's only when I get to the end of the pathway where I see it out of the corner of my eye, a rose petal. And above it, stuck onto a tree, is a note:

'Come and find me...' I walk along the path of petals and get to another note: 'Your almost there...' I come to a point where at my feet are a bunch of white roses. Theres another note stuck onto it : 'Look left' I do and gasp.

There is a beautiful swinging bench next to a clear blue lake with red roses covering the surface and a blanket spread out on the floor with a picnic basket and a bucket of champagne and ice next to it. And Peeta. He is standing on the grass with a grin on his face and a sparkle in his eye. "Peeta," I whisper, "What is all this for?"

He smiles, "Happy one year anniversary." My eyes widen, "You'v been keeping track?" He nods sheepishly. I walk up to him and put my arms around his neck. "I love it."

He leans in and kisses me softly on my forehead. "I can't believe it's been one year since we told each other we loved each other," he says. "Neither can I," I say. We sit on the swinging bench and talk for awhile and then Peeta asks if I want dinner. I nod eagerly and he says,

"Why don't you go ahead and open the basket? " I sit on the blanket and open the basket, taking out two Tupperware, and two wine glasses.

"Peeta, what's..." I turn to him and he is holding open a little black box with a beautiful pearl resting on the foam. I lean in and take it out. It's a necklace. "I love it!" I tell him for the second time that night and give it to him to put on for me. It rests perfectly between my breasts. I kiss him and his arms wrap around my waist.

He pulls away "Later. Right now we need to eat. The food's getting cold." We eat my favorite, lamb stew on a bed of wild rice with cheese buns, of course. And for dessert, strawberries dipped in chocolate. We are sipping the champagne and gazing up at the night sky when I lay my head on his chest. He kisses the top of my head.

"Thank you so much for doing this," I sigh happily. "Only for you, Katniss. Only for you." We lay in quiet for a while, then suddenly he flips us over and gives me a kiss so loaded with passion it takes my breath away. He pulls back, and suddenly a mischievous smile plays on his lips. "How bout we dip our feet in the lake?" I frown skeptically, not sure of his ulterior motives, but kick my shoes off anyway, and sit at the edge of the lake, shivering slightly at the coolness of the water. He does the same and sits down next to me.

"You know, Finnick really helped me a lot to plan this," he says. I raise my eyebrows, not believing him. "Really?" I ask, my face serious. He snorts, "Yeah, by suggesting we use the swinging bench as a sex swing!" I double over in laughter and smack Peeta lightly on the arm. He shoves me back, harder this time.

I frown and push him so hard he goes tumbling over the edge of the lake and into the icy water. The look on his face cracks me up even more, but then I too and pulled down into the lake. We laugh and play fight, eventually ending up in each others arms.

Peeta leans down towards me, capturing my lips in a kiss so deliciously warm it makes my toes curl and I shiver.

He pulls back, a worried look on his face. "We'd better get you home, I don't want you catching a cold." I sigh, realizing he's probably right. He wraps me up tightly in a blanket and bundles me into the car. "I'll come and get everything tomorrow morning," he tells me and I nod sleepily, suddenly very tired. When we get home, Peeta carries me into my bedroom and lays me down, kissing my forehead. I drift back into a soft sleep...

********3 YEARS LATER********

Katniss's POV

I wake up to the blare of my phone ringing. Stretching to reach my phone, I blindly scramble for it with one eye open. Who the hell phones at 8am on a Saturday morning?! "Hellooo," I mumble into the phone. It's Johanna. "Wake up, sleeping beauty, cuz we're coming over in half an hour!" She shouts and then hangs up. Huh. I stumble into the shower, washing away the sleepiness and grime. I am just throwing on a blue polo top, jeans and tommies when I hear the doorbell ring.

Annie, Jo and Madge come in.

Madge says, "We're taking you out for the day! The mind guys are coming too." I groan. "Look, guys I really don't think I'm up for it today." Then my mind registers something. I sit up straight. "Whats the date?" I ask.

"Um, March 23rd," says Annie. I blink. It's Peeta and mine's anniversary today. He probably wants to take me out. Then I have a thought.

"The guys are coming too, right?" I ask.

"Yeah, that what we said, brainless," says Johanna. Maybe this is Peeta's anniversary gift. I agree to go with. When we get to the mall, we have to run inside quickly because its raining. As we step inside, I notice the guys standing in a bunch and wave over to them. Then I also notice that Peeta isn't here.

"Hey guys, where's Peeta?" I ask.

Gale frowns.

"I thought Madge told you, he's working today."

I furrow my eyebrows. Huh. He must have forgotten. I brush it off , try not to feel hurt, and try to enjoy my time with my friends.

3 hours later, we are all shopped out, and head home. When I get home to my apartment, I can't bring myself to sit at home and sulk, so I take a drive to the woods. I walk along the path,in the pouring rain, remembering our first anniversary.

When I get to the spot by the lake, I close my eyes and reply the whole evening in my mind. When I open them, my heart stops.

Right there, in the rain, blonde hair matted to his forehead, dressed in a black tux, is Peeta. I gasp slightly. Still mad, a little, I walk over to him tentatively. He gives me a lopsided smile.

"How did I know you'd come here?" he asks me. I shrug, choosing not to answer. Peeta gives me that look, the one so full of love and adoration, it makes my toes curl and my heart melt.

Then, he gets down on one knee.

My. Heart. Literally. Stops.

"I promise to give you the best I have to give. I promise to always stay by your side. I promise to protect you and hold you in the warmth of my heart. But, most of all, I promise to love you ultimately, fully, and wholly, for as long as I live, and then forever. Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

He holds open a black box that holds a small, plain, silver band with a pearl in the middle.

Tears drip down my face. I pull him up to me, and throw my arms around his neck, looking up at him. "Yes," I say. And pull him down for a kiss that lasts forever, and then a day.

_**THE END**_

_**Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**_


End file.
